The flow cell currently used by this lab for flow cytometry studies was designed for lower pressures than are presently required by - the biological restraints of the organisms now being studied. Additionally, these organisms are live parasites that require suitable biological containment. These parasites, T-Cruzi, are potentially lethal and do n&t respond to any known medications. Therefore, a new flow cell must be designed specifically for this application which will insure the safe operation and the scientific integrity of the flow cytometer.